Nyctophobia, or When Buffy Met Damon
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Drabble series. Vampire Diaries. Crossover with BTVS. The resident of Falls Church encounter an interesting newcomer.
1. Nyctophobia

**Title:** Nyctophobia, or When Buffy met Damon  
**Author:** Tempest  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to L.J. Smith and Joss Whedon respectively. I make no money off these works. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Notes:** I guess I should explain what a drabble is for those who don't know. A drabble is a story written in 100 words – a little more or a little less. I consider any story that's around 200 words a double drabble and anything more than that (1000 words max for me) an evolved drabble. Those are just my own rules. You approach it how you see fit. I may write more of these.

- - -

**nyc·to·pho·bi·a n. – **_fear of the night or darkness_

- - -

"What kind of psycho girl goes around introducing herself as Buffy the vampire slayer?" he asked her, eyeing the blonde girl with obvious disdain edged with a hit of irritation.

"What kind of psycho vampire refuses to die when the sun comes up?" she shot back at him, gripping the stake in her hand.

"I don't think I get your drift," he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You must have slept through Vampire Slaying 101. Let me clue you in. This is the part where you die because that's what vampires do when the sun hits them."

Damon looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Funny, a vampire hunter in St. Louis told me the same thing last week, but she didn't say it quite so eloquently." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you mocking me?"

- - -


	2. Hide and Seek

**Title:** Hide-n-Seek  
**Author:** Tempest  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to L.J. Smith and Joss Whedon respectively. I make no money off these works. No copyright infringement intended.

- - -

She was following him again. That girl who wore the large glasses that covered all her face and the oversized, worn trenchcoat. It was somewhat weird being stalked by a human, especially one who wore sunglasses after dark. He knew that was essential for every wannabe spy, and they had a lot of those in Fells Church.

However, he had never seen her before. He vaguely remembered Damon mentioning something about some girl trailing him around town. Then again, girls were always following him around town. More than a few came up missing too. Damon claimed to never know about these disappearances – as if Stefan really believed that.

This one was different, though. She didn't seem too smart, but that wasn't what made her different. He knew many dumb girls in Fells Church, so she was actually in the majority there. No, there was something else.

Stefan turned around to face her suddenly, and she dipped behind a tree. "I already saw you," he said, exasperated.

"No you didn't!" she called from her hiding place.

"Yes I–"

She threw something at him, and he ducked in enough time to see a stake pry itself in a tree right behind him.

"All right, you win. I didn't see you." Stefan said, walking away quickly.

"Don't you run from me."

Stefan ran. Fast.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 15minuteficlet community. Thanks for all the reviews on my last one. I know many of you want something longer, and I am working on something longer based on this crossover. I had posted this separately, but I didn't see a reason to do that really, so I'll post the rest of the drabbles I have here. :)


	3. Blatant Disregard of the Rules

Title: Blatant Disregard of the Rules  
Author: Tempest  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognizable from Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to L.J. Smith and Joss Whedon respectively. I make no money off these works. No copyright infringement intended.

- - -

She wished she could talk to Willow, but Willow was off teaching at some school for wizardry. Hogports. Hogwarts. Some weird name like that. All she knew was the place didn't have a phone. Or television. Or the internet. Or electricity. What kind of backwater school was Willow trapped in?

It sounded like the plot of a bad children's series – a certifiable nightmare.

Giles was on vacation. Since when did Giles vacation like a normal person? He was in Tahiti on some sort of "spiritual enlightenment", which, coincidentally enough, didn't include a phone, or a television, or the internet, or electricity, either.

She didn't understand the kind of hell her friends were willing to put themselves through.

Back to the horror at hand, vampires that walk during the day. She chased one through the streets, but he managed to escape. He looked like the vampire she first encountered, but he was different. She didn't know if he could walk in the daylight or not. She bet he could though.

They had to be crazy. Why else would they go around blatantly disregarding the rules of vampirism? The very first rule of being a vampire was, "Thou shalt die in the sunlight." It wasn't a hard rule to follow. You were hit by the sunlight. You turned into maggot food. End story.

Vampires like them made her job a lot harder than it should be.

- - -

Author's notes: For the record, I like the Harry Potter books before any fangirls try to scratch my eyes out. This has just been sitting here. This isn't really meant to be updated regularly. It's more like a "whenever Tempest feels like getting off her lazy ass and writing something random for this story" kinda thing. Be encouraged, though, because I think I almost have a complete outline written for a novel-length VD/BTVS crossover ready.


End file.
